


lukagami week 2019

by plutopurplecat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lukagami July, Lukagami Week, Not Beta Read, forget grammar mistakes im too lazy to check em, idk let me live, just lotsa fluff k, lukagami, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: my contribution to lukagami week!





	lukagami week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo! so im back but this time I'm gonna participate in lukagami week 2019! I'm a slut for these babies and frankly we lack fics of them. I hope y'all like it as much as I like writing it hehe

"You don't have to do this. " 

She looked back at him, before giving one last look to her beloved castle that she vowed to never step foot on ever again. 

"I want to." was all she said before taking his hands in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. That was all the confirmation Luka needed before pulling her in a passionate kiss. His lips were always soft when met with hers, giving her the warmth that she lacked in her life. How his hands smoothed the fabric of her poofy dress down before settling gently on her hips, squeezing every now and then to tell her that this was all 𝑟𝑒𝑎l That she wasn't going to wake up from a silly dream because he was 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 there with her. 

Some would say it was an absolute sin to be with a man of his status, but Kagami didn't care. She loved this man with all her heart and she would give zero fucks about what anyone thinks. 

They ran as if they were children. Laughing carefree with their hands intertwined that don't plan on letting go anytime soon. 

This was what it felt like to be free. 

Years and years of being cooped up in her palace had deprived her of what true happiness was. She had to be Miss Perfect all the time. Had to have the whole world on her shoulders constantly. Being the only descendant of the Tsurugi's had landed her that impossible responsibility to live up to everyone's expectations. But not anymore. Not with him. 

Many people would fear him just by the mention of his name. They wouldn't even hesitate to give up their belongings to him because they knew that was the only way he would let them leave alive. He was ruthless. Notorious for leaving blood when his crew attack. 

But with her, he was her escape. 

┊❉┊

They met under the worst of circumstances, with the rest of Viperion's crew attacking her royal ship. She was fighting alongside her men, but it didn't take long for the royal crew to get outnumbered. She was a woman that loved her people, so when it came to the time, she threw her hands in surrender. She volunteered herself to be sacrificed, only if her men could sail away safely. 

Viperion chuckled, calling her out for bluff but she stayed true to her word. The rest of his men were excited, to say the least. The sole heir to the kingdom was willing to be their meat, who wouldn't be? This would up their status as the most notorious and merciful pirates across the sea who killed the royal princess. They would be feared without even lifting a sword. 

She was ready to meet her fate. Her eyes taking one last look at the sunset before closing them for the last time, braving for impact of his sword against her throat. 

But it never came. 

Instead, a clink on the creaky wooden floor was heard which made her eyes open immediately.

Viperion himself stood in front of her, his broad figure towering her petite frame. Her eyes then shot to the floor, looking at his sword that was laying there without an owner. 

"Go." 

Kagami blinked, her eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

"Do you wanna live or not, aye? If you do, then go." he said, as if his crew wasn't just minutes from killing her own. 

"Is this a trick?" 

He chuckled. "Sweetie, I love me some fun and games but this isn't the time for that." 

She blinked at him again. After she was sure he wasn't going to slit her throat the moment she took a step back, she gathered her bearings and ran away to the boats with her surviving men, glancing back every now and then to make sure him or his men didn't follow her. 

They didn't. 

┊❉┊

She met him again a few weeks after the incident. Thankfully, it wasn't during a battle. 

She was lounging at her balcony, her notebook in hand as she scribbled her thoughts down. That nasty pirate had been on her mind for weeks, and the biggest question was that why did he let her live? Viperion wasn't one to leave witnesses, nor survivors. So why did he let her get away? 

"Your compassion."

Kagami whipped her head around to the side, her ink pen in hand and posing as if she was holding a sword at her unknown invader. 

Though, he wasn't really unknown. 

There he stood, the man that was occupying her thoughts for a while now with a cheeky smile on his face. 

"How did you get up here, pirate?" she snarled.

"I'm a pirate, princess. Being sneaky is sort of my thing. " he jumped off the marble railing and gave a quick bow. "And I heard you're looking for answers. So here I am in the flesh." and then he 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑒𝑑.

She didn't know if it was her lack of affection from men or because she was actually smitten by him, but she could feel her cheeks turning a slightly rosy color before she could even stop it. She eyed him carefully, waiting for one of his men trying to sneak up on her and kidnapped her. Or kill her. But it never came. She let her guard down but still kept her distance away from him. 

"What do you want? Gold? Treasure?" she tried asking, her arms now crossed in front of her chest. 

He gave her a smirk. "As much as i would love all of that, I actually came here to give you this." A hand she didn't realize that was behind his back appeared but with a single rose in it. He offered it to her, his saucy smirk now turning into a genuine smile. 

She hesitated at first, but eventually took it from him. 

"Why?"

She didn't even know what she was implying to now, but he just gave her a smile nonetheless.

"I spared your life before because of your compassion towards your people." he took a step closer and she didn't move away. "Every royal ship I've attacked, the royals would sacrifice their people just so they could stay safe. Just so they could stay in power." he took another step towards the raven haired princess. "But not you. You rather give your own life up for your people, and that princess, is something I don't see every day."

She could only stare at him as he drew closer, the details of his mask becoming so vividly clear she could make out what kind of material it was made of. 

"I admire that about you, " he continued, " And frankly, I'm intrigued to learn more about you." his eyes met her wide ones, and all she could do was stare at he spoke. "Only if you let me, of course." and with that he took her hand and gave it a kiss at the back of it. 

She was definitely not blushing. ( That's a complete lie.) 

He pulled away from their close distance and perched on top of her railing again. "I hope to see you again."

And then he left.

┊❉┊

He kept his promise. Every night, when she was supposed to be asleep, she was out at her balcony talking with one of the most wanted pirate that ever sailed the sea. She didn't know why he chose to befriend her but she wasn't complaining. She actually enjoyed his company. They would talk for hours until he would discretely escape through the bushes without being seen by any of the guards. 

Days turned into months, and he still kept visiting her and keeping his promise. And by now, she actually had fallen in love with him. There was something about him that made her let her guard down, that let's her be herself without being expected to do everything so perfectly. He let her be herself. And that's someone she doesn't get to be most of the times. 

"I like you." he said one night where the stars were shining brighther than usual.

"Obviously. Or else you wouldn't be spending your nights with me." she retorted, though her cheeks betrayed her by turning red at his comment. 

"No, I — " he took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "I 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 you." 

Oh. 

"You can't." she said, but not pulling her hand away. 

"I know." his eyes lowering to the floor. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I do."

She couldn't be with him, she knew that. She was supposed to marry a prince of her parent's choice and live happily ever after with him while looking after her people. She couldn't do anything to change that. Her fate was sealed.

But she kissed him anyways. 

┊❉┊

"I'm getting married."

They were on her bed, tangled in each others embrace as the man who claimed her heart played with the ends of her hair.

"Who is he?"

She shrugged. "A prince from a nearby kingdom. Prince Adrien, I think." she sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "Mother didn't even let me have a say in it. She just, demanded I agree to it. Like I'm that 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑢𝑙𝑠𝑖𝑣𝑒 to men and that I should be grateful someone wants me."

He nuzzled her hair. "I want you." She leaned into his chest more with a content smile, breathing in his musky scent and taking in the feeling of his arms around hers. 

"Do you...love him?" 

She snickered. "I haven't even met him, cherie."

He shrugged. "Still. You could love him." 

Kagami pulled herself away from his arms, her eyes now in contact with his. "But I already love you."

And she kissed him. Over and over until he was convinced he was the only one she loved. 

( He just wanted an excuse to keep kissing, to be honest. )

"Run away with me." He kept peppering kisses around her face. 

"What? " she giggled, his stubble tickling been face with every kiss he gave. 

"Run away with me, amour. Let's ditch this hellhole and never come back." 

She thought he was kidding at first, but the look of sheer seriousness on his face told her otherwise.  
And frankly, the more she thought about it the more she found more sense in it.

She knew he still had his ship around, even if he hadn't sail for a while after he met her. She knew his calling was the sea, but the fact that he gave it up just for her made her love him even more. He had done everything for her, even taking a break from stealing golds and raiding ships. He changed for the better. He turned his whole life around for her. 

He even loved her for her. How could she say no to the man that changed her life? 

"Okay."

┊❉┊

And there they were, running away from her prison to be with her beloved. The wind was messing up her hair but she didn't mind it. This was freedom.  
They made it to his ship, worn out and rusty but she didn't mind it. This was home now. And she wasn't planning on going back anytime soon. They sailed right away, trying to get away as soon as possible and hopefully before anyone in the palace would notice she was gone. 

The salty scent of the ocean was her new favorite smell now, the cloudy skies and endless sun becoming her favorite view in an instant.

"Where to, mon amour?" Luka wrapped his arms around her waist, giving a kiss on her temple. 

She sighed and leaned back against his chest. "Anywhere as long as its with you."


End file.
